undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lionell Irvin (Beyond My Choices)
Lionell Irvin is the main protagonist of The Dead Beyond The Dead, and Minor Character in Beyond My Choices Pre-Apocalyspe Nothing much is known about Lionell before the apocalyspe. He was a college student at the Universtily Of Vanderbilt. It is known both of his parents died when he was younger, and his cousin Paxtan and his friend Ajay are his roomates. During prom night, Lionell helped Dessi with her scumbag boyfriend names Anthony who tried to get in her pants. It is unkknown how he stopped him. Lionell was part of the Jazz band, and learn how to play the keyboard and the piano. He would also as well sing. When Lionell was just a little boy, his mother used to sing to him and Paxtan. At his parent's 7th anniversery wedding, Lionell was playing with mud while Paxtan smiled with his eyes closed. Post-Apocalyspe The apocalyspe has been rough on him, but he is one of the main leaders. He is a very good speaker as well. Lionell helps the group reach Ft.Campbeel and save Landan and Bradley as well. On the way to Ft. Campbell, him and Dessy almost kissed until warned that they we're at there destination. He is the main person to comfront Joey, and handels everything smooth. In Issue 10, Lionell and Dessi got together and formed a relationship. In Issue 15, Lionell is comfronted by Kilo. Kilo pulled his gun out on Lionell hoping to kill him, Lionell was willing to take a bullet for Ajay, Paxtan, and Joey. He was quickly pushed out of the way, and Joey was killed immediatly on impact. This caused Lionell to go in a rage, causing him to have bloody knuckles. Lionell was eventually able to re-establish him self, and took to the fact he had to step up. He had to make another tough decision, and weather allowing Drew enter his perimiters. Despite saying no, they still reached the front gates, and eventually a friend ship between Drew and Lionell was made. Lionell begins to takes things even more seriously. Lionell plays "Ordinary People" by John Legend, and has a flashback of him self singing the same song to Dessi when they were in high school. He meets up with Drew, and discusses the High School Assault. Lionell plays a big role in helping Drew capture Kilo, eventually assasainting him. Lionell finds a pair of car keys, he was lucky enough that it was a 2013 BMW. He later found Willow and Elena, who he eventually brought home. Back at the mansion, Lionell reveal to Willow, he keeps a tape recorder on him, so he doesn't forget what his mother sounds like. Lionell and Willow begin to spend much more time together. Lionell and Willow preceed to go on a trip in his BMW. The two proceeded to make love despite being the car. This ultamately begun their relationship. Once Lionell hears about the gate being broken, he issues everyone to pack their cloths. Lionell then precedes to get an argrument with both Caroline and Titus, weather they should leave or not. Once Lionell sees the gate is broken down, he sends Walter to take away the lucky few that made it to the bus on time. Lionell and the rest of their gan are forced to fight their way out of the mansion. Lionell, Willow, Alfred, and Elena make their way towards Maryland, where they soon meet up with the others. Lionell is quickly shocked to find Dessi still alive, as he heads to his child neighborhood, Misty Forrest. Lionell continues living there, despite knowing Anthony runs the place. Few times, Anthony and Lionell butt heads, causing Lionell momentum to struggle. Despite this, Willow fuels him every morning by comforting him. Lionell then has a dream that him and Willow has a child named Braxton and the two were married. Killed Victims *Numerous amounts of biters Trivia *Lionell's car is a blue and grey BMW. The car was possibly owned by a teen with rich parents. *Lionell is a participant of the first UDFS Hunger Games. He died early, cuz of bullshit. *This page was pretty much made by Infected, Thanks love <3 * Baby Braxton -> Category:Characters Category:Beyond My Choices Characters Category:Beyond My Choices